


"I'm selfish, I know."

by anterogradebaekhyun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anterogradebaekhyun/pseuds/anterogradebaekhyun
Summary: something about his vibe made her insides melt from afar... but will one night together change everything?





	"I'm selfish, I know."

Epilogue:  
Harry was the kind of guy that made her toes curl, even in the dirty gym shoes Rei would always wear because she had nothing else. She'd pass him in the hallways and admire from afar, practically examining his entire body, his actions, his dimples. She felt as if she needed a handbook for a man like him. 

 

 

Here they were, Rei and Kelly at the wildest graduation party in all of the years of this seemingly small town. Class of 2017, Finally, they were out of high school, and now, coincidentally, at a crazy flat party for all the graduates.  
She stared at him and his good friend Louis on the other side of the room and smirked, Louis was her best friend Kellys boyfriend, that's the only connection her and Harry had. The mutual best friend connection and the subtle eye contact at tiring high school parties. Sadly, this time around, at this tiring high school party, Harry oddly stuck around Louis and ignored everybody else for once, so their subtle eye contact this time was nonexistent. Whereas usually he'd be dancing, having a great time with all the other girls here and getting blackout drunk. Typical Harry wasn't this Harry that Rei was staring at. He seemed a lot more than just tense, maybe it's just girl troubles, maybe it's something else. "Louis has a genuine smile on his face, so why doesn't Harry?" Rei thought to herself. She nervously tapped the red cup of beer and lemonade and shifted in her standing position. For some reason she felt connected to him, worried for him, concerned and confused. She'd been admiring Harry from afar for the past four years of high school, a little closer than afar when her best friend Kelly started dating Louis the start of Junior year, but still far enough. She didn't feel the need to change that... Well, until this night.


End file.
